Enrollment for this study has closed. The AVID trial was prematurely halted on 4/9/97 at the recommendation of the Steering Committee. There was a significant benefit found with ICD therapy. At 2 yrs., survival rates were 81.4% in ICD arm and 75.5% in drug arm. The Steering Committee recommended that patients currently taking Amiodarone be given a choice of changing therapy and having a defibrillator implanted. Two of our patients had an ICD implanted as a result of the trial findings. Follow-up by phone or office visit will end in August, 1998.